contrato del odio al amor
by kathy swan
Summary: Edward y bella son actores muy famosos pero algunos chismes de farándula hacen que sus carreras queden algo estancadas... pero gracias a cuatro amigos muy peculiares y las ideas locas de una duendecillo estarán obligados a firmar un contrato y fingir ser novios... pero hay un problema... !ellos se odian¡ ¿como aran para convivir juntos? ¿se odiaran lo suficiente?
1. comenzando!

Un contrato del odio al amor

Quiero aclarar que los personajes son de Stefany Mayer y que los personajes son de ella y de la fabulosa historia "crepúsculo" y yo solo juego con ellos…

**Planteando contrato ¿regresando?**

Pov bella

Hoy comienza una nueva semana en la agitada ciudad de Hollywood yo apenas despierto desde mi habitación casi a mitad del día, pero como hoy no tengo que ir a algún estudio estoy relajada hasta que sonó mi teléfono

-bella prende la televisión en el canal 34- como siempre ese era mi agitante amigo Emmett, que ahora también cumple el papel de mi representante, claro pues necesito un representante cuando soy una estrella televisiva, pero lo mas importante es encender el televisor antes de que a mi interesante amigo le de un ataque…

-cálmate ya lo encendí- responde al teléfono

-si bueno esta bien, observa el programa que están pasando en ese canal y cuando termine te llamo- me dijo claramente y colgó, jajajaja pues a este que el pasa cree que por ser Emmett me va a ordenar que programa ver, pero como la curiosidad mato al gato me dedique a observar mi gran pantalla de televisión en el canal indicado y todo iba normal hasta…

"_bella Swan a sus 18 años actriz con imagen y cuerpo espectacular alcanzo su fama muy joven, representa papeles televisivos desde la separación de sus padres de Charlie Swan el policía de Hollywood y su madre la cual ahora comparte su vida con un gran deportista la joven inicio ganándose el cariño de la familia desde sus cortos 11 años de vida, y ahora echa toda un mujer es mejor conocida como la chica sexi la cual en estos se aleja del mundo artístico, puesto que desde el fin de su ultima relación amorosa con el deportista Jacob Black cumple un retiro en su departamento sin ningún tipo de contratos televisivos... ¿que sucederá con nuestra amada bella? Pues no lo sabemos pero al parecer se le han visto en algunas fotos vestidas un poco más allá de lo fea, con el cabello vuelto un nido pájaros y completamente horrible- _señalo unas fotos en la pantalla- _yo creo que ya llego el fin de la figura y carrera de nuestra impactante chica sexi puesto que su retiro ya casi lleva 6 meses muy largos….¿volveremos a ver a la hermosa joven que se gano el corazón de la familia? ¡No lo sabemos!... Así que al regreso más __**criticas constructivas **__por este su canall familiar…. Ya volvemos "_

Este tipo que de verdad me deja sin palabras, como se atreve a criticarme si tan solo hace unos meses el me visitaba y era un gran amigo, pero ahora veo que no era una persona muy confiable pero ya vera que si voy a regresar y en eso Emmett me va ayudar, así que mejor marco ahora antes de que se me olvide…

-Emmett, ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunte directa ya que si el me recomendó el canal supongo que sabe por que…

-¿en serio quieres que te lo diga por teléfono?- me pregunto como si no fuera obvio…

-claro- dije ya que al parecer el mono no entendía

-pero mejor ven a mi oficina y así dialogamos mejor ¿no te parece?- este como que no entiende la palabra "claro" así decidí aclarárselo de un modo que entienda.

-no Emmett dime ahora, no puedo ir por que quede de ir con tu hermana y tu esposa al centro comercial en la tarde y por si no te has dado cuenta, ya estoy retrasada así que mejor ve directo al punto ¿si?- ahora si que fui directa y espero que entendiera por que del caso contrario tendría que ir a su oficina… pero a partirle el teléfono por la cabeza a ver si su cerebro reacciona

-esta bien pues veras…. Ese programa es viejo ósea es una repetición del de la semana pasada, así que ya tengo tiempo pensando en opciones que hagan que regrese la chica sexi y también las llamadas de algunos estudios a mi oficina y lamentándolo mucho solo hay una que haga que regresen los dos – aja hasta allí va bien y me agrada la idea así que lo dejare continuar- bueno estuve hablando con Jasper que como ya sabrás además de ser el hermano de Rosalie es el representante de mi hermano Edward que también es artista como tu y el me dio la opción que complace mi petición…-

-Emmeeettt cállate por una vez en tu vida y ve directo al punto, siento que me estas dando rodeos… así que no! Solo dime – lo corte, pero es que en realidad ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza

-esta bien- dijo suspirando- el punto es que tu y mi hermano van a mantener una relación, y si es posible van a vivir juntos por un tiempo esa es la única opción, además que los dos ganan es decir el también necesita salvar su carrera ¿Qué me dices?- creo que Emmett no se que cosa se fuma para que se le ocurriera esa idea tan descabellada pero si es la única opción de salvar mi carrera y callarle la boca al loco de la televisión estaré dispuesta a hacerlo

-acepto- dije de lo más normal y creo que a Emmett le dio un paro cardiaco del otro lado de la línea, hasta que lo escuche soltar todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones para responderme

-en realidad no pensaba que te lo ibas a tomar tan normal, pero creo que el chismoso de la televisión te izo enojar demasiado y que te importa mucho tu carrera, así que ahora en la noche vas a cenar con nosotros en el apartamento que Alice tiene en el medio de la ciudad para acordar los últimos aspectos del trato junto con Edward- eso me pareció bien- y te quiero informar que la tarde de compras es también parte del plan, ya que se que ellas van a regresar a bella la chica….-

-ya cállate ya entendí además me tengo que preparar para salir con ellas o si no me van a sacar de aquí en pijamas y alada por los pies así que chao- y corte rápido, en realidad me parece bien el trato por que todos ganamos y tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a Edward a mi parecer estaba muy ocupado siendo el "chico malo de Hollywood"

Me di un baño largo con agua caliente para separarme un poquito del mundo exterior hasta que llegaron las chicas….

-¡todavía no estas lista!- dijo rose exaltada pero es que en realidad las estaba esperando a ellas para que me ayudaran un poquito con el vestuario ya que si yo lo escojo estoy segura de que me lo cambian

- es que las estaba esperando para que escogieran- y al parecer me entendieron por que de inmediato pusieron manos a la obra

-¡esto es perfecto!- dijo Alice pegando su popular salto- aunque esta pasado un poco de moda- completo

Me vestir rápidamente me colocaron un poco de maquillaje, luego de eso nos dirigimos al auto pero no me dejaron llevar el mi asa que nos fuimos en el de rose y como siempre la regla para montarse en ese auto es llevar unos inseparables lentes de sol…

Íbamos cantando y hablando de moda "el tema inseparable" hasta que llegamos al centro comercial, pero como siempre que salgo a este lugar paseamos por muchas tiendas esta ya era la decima y mi estomago me recordó que no he comido en todo el día

-chicas creo que tengo un poco de hambre – dije de una manera como apenada para que me entendieran

- esta bien- dijo rose haciéndose la normal

-si, pero primero te pruebas estas- Salió Alice de algún lugar remoto de la tienda señalando 5 faldas de diferentes colores, ya hoy me había comprado muchas faldas pero estas eran muy lindas y perfectas para hacer que el presentador diga que ya estoy de regreso.

-este modelo es perfecto-dijo rose- es una falda que cubre solo lo necesario y 10 centímetros mas, además la tela me encanta por se pega completamente a tu cuerpo- agrego Alice pegando saltos

-si Alice tiene razón, y fuera de lesbianismo te van a quedar perfectas por que tu cuerpo es espectacular creo que hasta me ganaste… y mira que yo tengo mi cuerpo como lo deseo tener- agrego, aunque de verdad tiene razón mi cuerpo es perfecto 90, 60, 90 (ice la prueba para modelaje) pero lo importante es que regresare a mi trabajo…

Luego de eso fuimos a comer y aunque tenia la esperanza que nos fuéramos a casa continuamos en el centro comercial hasta que dieron las 5 de la tarde y Rosalie miro el reloj y dijo que ya era tarde así que nos montamos en el auto y nos dirigimos a el apartamento que Alice tiene en el medio de la ciudad, este lo compro nuevo así que nunca había estado allí pero si se que hoy vamos a cenar aquí con los chicos….

Entramos y estaba muy bien decorado, típico de la familia de los Cullen, este cuenta con dos plantas al igual que el mío las habitaciones se encontraban arriba y abajo estaban el reto de las partes del apartamento

-vamos para tu habitación- me dijo Alice

-así que tengo una habitación- me parece expelente supongo que es para cuando vengamos de alguna fiesta o algo así

-si, y allí esta el resto del guarda ropa, o es que ¿tu pensabas que las cosas que compramos hoy iban a ser suficientes para un armario?- como siempre ella tenia otros planes

-pero no te creas la importante mira que yo también tengo mi habitación aquí- dijo rose con su comentarios burlones

-ja ja muy graciosa pero así es mejor, no te tienes que quedar conmigo- dije sacándole la legua pues es que en realidad siempre nos peleamos así, pero es como en manera de juego

-ya basta-dijo Alice-mira este es tu cuarto- y abrió una puerta, el cuarto no era nada fuera de lo normal –y este es tu armario- abrió un par de puertas y allí estaba una habitación técnicamente ya que este es mas grande que la misma habitación, así que mi única reacción fue…

-Alice estas completamente locas- dije riéndome y lanzándome sobre ella para darle un abrazo

-bueno tu sabes que me encantan las compras y simplemente este es un regalo para que inicies nuevamente tu carrera, aunque técnicamente nunca la has terminado- me dijo de lo mas normal, pero yo se que Alice no lo izo sola

-gracias- dije gritando como loca para lanzarme arriba de rose – y tu creías que me olvide que tu participaste en esto y por eso te odio- dije jugando

-yo también te odio- y me izo señas con las manos

-ok me interesa mucho la conversación, pero mejor manos a la obra que estamos mas que retrasadas- dijo Alice como si fuera el fin del mudo, luego abrió la puerta y una cuerda de loco apareció, claro que se que se traban de estilistas maquillistas y demás… definitivamente Alice necesitaba un doctor

-va a regresar la bella de hace 6 meses y mejorada- me dijo Rosalie y yo solo bufé

Te dejamos en manos de ellos y regresamos a tiempo para elegir vestuarios, simplemente me encogí en hombros ya que es el día del cambio de estilo tengo que disfrutarlo…!

-hola mi nombre es Estive y soy el director del equipo de estilistas que tienes a tu servicio, así que relájate y ve a tomar el baño de burbujas que te preparamos en el yacusi- me dijo señalándome el cuarto de baño, y se notaba que utilizaron distintos productos con olor a fresas por que era fan tatico, además que me relaje al máximo hasta que estive toco la puerta para que me saliera

-el tiempo es oro así que sal del agua ahora mismo- creo que Alice y el se juntan no desearía estar cerca

Salí y me coloque la ropa interior que estaba al lado de la bañera y una bata

-bueno te explico lo primero que vamos a hacer es colocar una mascarilla en tu cara- no entiendo para que me pide permiso cuando ya lo esta haciendo- y vamos a trabajar con tu cabello… el es hermoso PERO MUY LARGO, creo que en este tiempo que estuviste en casa te creció mucho- tiene razón pero exagero un poco, el cabello me llega hasta el trasero asa que desde cierto punto tiene razón

Lugo de eso me termino de colocar hasta que me cubrió los ojos mientras su compañero peinaba mi cabello y luego de eso me relaje tanto que me quede totalmente dormida

-bella despierta – nuevamente Estive me saca de mi momento feliz, pero toque mi cara y ya no tenia mascarilla y mi cabello se sentía extremadamente suave –ya estas lista y las chicas ya vienen, sabe algo me fascina tu color de ojos, es chocolate pero con un toque de amarillo así que es claro pero a la vez oscuro- me dijo algo que ya varias personas me han dicho- sabes, simplemente me encanta-

-bueno vasta de charlas, lamento despedirme así pero necesito que salgan por la puerta de atrás- dijo rose pero no sin antes despedirse con un beso en el cachete

-hasta luego estive- dije para despedirlo desde lejos

-chao bella, espero que te guste el corte- se me olvido por un momento así que busque un espejo para ver mi corte pero no había creo que me los escondieron

-usted no va a ningún lado señorita- rose me confirmo mis sospechas –mejor vístete- y Alice me lanzo la ropa que consiste en una de las faldas que compramos hoy, esta vez una de color negro y una blusa de diseñador que era de color azul y es un modelo que cae de un lado dejando al descubierto uno de mis hombros y se ajusta perfectamente a mi cintura- definitivamente esto si era mostrar la figura…

-y ni creas que te salvas- dijo Alice sacando de una caja unos tacones de unos 10 cm – son tipo zapatillas y son perfectos- si eran hermosos pero también eran unas armas mortales… pero ya se, no tengo salida

-son morados al igual que estas- señalo rose una caja con accesorios color plateados con toques de lila y azul- colócatelos y te dejare verte al espejo- esta vez el trato me convenció asa que me decidí por ponerme todo

-listo- dijeron en coro y le dieron vuelta al espejo que salía de la puerta del armario, y me sorprendí al ver que era la chica perfecta para Hollywood pero aun mejor…

El corte de cabello es perfecto ya que me lo cortaron como en 10 capas distintas que caen en "v" desde mi hombro hasta mi cintura, me colocaron flequillo y agregaron reflejos rojos

El maquillaje resalta mis rasgos y hace notar mis ojos, colocaron pestañas, sombra azul, labial, rubor, base… se nota que saben hacer su trabajo… se que ellas no me arreglaban para ver a Edward pues el y yo solo somos conocidos por que tengo muchos años sin verlo lo que recuerdo de el es que era un debilucho de pelo cobrizo y ahora sale a cada segundo como el chico malo de Hollywood , también en televisión y las revistas pero como ya estoy cansada de todas las cosas falsas opto por no verlas, no me interesan los artículos que hablan de artistas así que no leo eso… el punto es que estoy segura de que no me agrandan los hombres mujeriegos y fiestero s ya que como el es uno aunque sea el hermano de mi amiga solo pienso llevar una relación de trabajo con el… solo es mi trabajo y lo hago..

Volviendo al tema -no se que haría sin ustedes chicas- dije agradeciéndoles- aunque ustedes no se quedan atrás- como las conozco se que el tiempo que estuve aquí, ellas estaban acomodándose también solo que ellas no necesitan ayuda

-no se si lo has notado pero ya es la hora de bajar- dijo rose aunque en realidad prefiero estar aquí hasta que lleguen los chicos

-creo que no te das cuenta de que ya son las 9pm y los chicos ya están allá abajo- Alice me saco de mis dudas así que ellas caminaron adelante y bajaron las escaleras pero cuando me tocaba bajar uno de los tacones se me movie pues al parecer tenia algo adentro así que me detuve a revisar y encontré una etiqueta, pero como siempre viene rose y su buen humor

-muévete bella, no voy a esperar toda la noche por ti- me grito, como siempre ella de loca

-esta bien ya bajo, solo fue un inconveniente- dije en forma de escusa y comencé a bajar las escaleras…


	2. que paso? no lo se! ahhh la odio, si

Capitulo 2: te veo

Pov Edward

Hoy mi cuñado, amigo y representante m e mostro un programa de televisión que afecto mucho mi carrera "_Edward Cullen el chico malo de Hollywood ya no le salen contratos… ¿será que se paso de malo? Bueno yo creo que en realidad ya nos aburren sus numeritos de actuación barata" _esas palabras no salían de mi mente, ese programa era el culpable de mi baja, desde hace 3 meses no me salen contratos y que casualidad que ese programa es de esa misma fecha, claro que mi querido amigo siempre tiene la salida a todas mis bajas, así que me propuso mantener una relación actuada con bella Swan "la chica sexi" que es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y también esta pasando por una baja ya que tomo una vacaciones… el punto es que todos ganamos y ahora me encuentro en la sala del apartamento de Alice esperando que ellas bajen para aclarar los términos de la "relación" y el chimpancé (Emmett) me gano en el juego por yo estar pensando

Tengo muchos años sin ver a bella y realmente no presto atención a los artículos de farándula , la ultima vez que la vi teníamos 12 años y era mas lisa que una tabla y era de las típicas niñitas feas, supongo que el apodo lo adquirió por estar mostrando mas carne de la que debía en las películas en las que actual, así que como a pesar de que soy el chico malo eso es solo una careta para ganar mas contratos y realmente no me gustan ese tipo de mujeres y pienso llevar una relación estrictamente laboral… nada de amistades

- muévete bella, no voy a esperar toda la noche por ti- típico de rose, pegar gritos como una loca, luego escuche que respondieron pero no alcance a escuchar ya que fue muy bajo

En ese momento creo que los ángeles dejaron caer a alguien por que la figura mas espectacular esta bajando por las escaleras en este precisó momento, y eso solo puede ser un ángel era hermosa se notaba que su imagen era natural ya que tenia maquillaje pero no muy recargado y su atuendo era una hermosa falda que se adaptaba a su impactante figura y una blusa que me dejaba ver la piel delicada de su hombro, pero lo mas importante eran sus ojos de color ¿chocolate?... si eso eran pero no de uno muy común… tenían un toque de amarillo que hacia que se vieran mucho mas claro y su cabello era natural ya que también constaba del mismo color… ese ángel era aquella chica tan plana como la tabla… era ¿bella?

-al fin llegas bella , te juro que mas rápida que tu es una tortuga- dijo alise bromeando con el bello ángel y también confirmando mi pregunta esa era bella, pero también es la persona con la que debía cumplir un contrato y mi relación es laboral…

- bella el es Edward- dijo la enana señalándome- Edward ella es bella dijo señalándola- se que ya se conocen pero tienen muchos años sin verse así que es como si fuesen desconocidos , ahora a cenar-

Fuimos a la mesa y cada quien se sentó al lado de su pareja así que los únicos puesto que quedaban libres eran los de bella y el mío un al lado del otro y allí percibí un olor exquisito eran ¿fresas? Eran espéciales y venían de bella así que esta chica sabia arreglase… ¡que bien!

-bueno esta cena es para aclarar algunos puntos- hablo Emmett y continuo Jasper – bueno ustedes son los expertos en actuación, así que como sabrán nosotros planearemos las salidas y después se mudaran a vivir juntos, pero también estarán al tanto que deben dar muestras de afecto en publico, bueno eso es todo solo deben cumplir con el trato así que firmaran un contrato después de comer y esta cena es planeada así que bella no trajo auto y tu la vas a llevar, esta residencia esta de frente a uno de los restaurant donde las estrellas como ustedes frecuentan así que al verlos salir juntos algunos paparazzi los seguirán y les tomaran fotos y allí se darán el primer beso- estos amigos míos, de verdad piensan en todo- eso es todo- termino Emmett –ahora se acabo la formalidad-

Todos comimos en paz solo con algún comentario pero creo que todos se concentran en su comida

-noche de películas- grito la loca desquiciada de mi hermana- perfecto- dijo bella levantándose y agarrando sus tacones con las manos.

-no señorita usted no se quita los tacones, solo vamos a ver películas y necesitas los tacones- no se pero estas mujeres les dio la loquera

-no o- dijo bella sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña y pro ello solté una risita- primero me tienes que atrapar- y salió corriendo

-corre que te voy a atrapar- estas mujeres están locas bella corriendo y las locas desquiciadas a tras de ella pero bella les llevaba ventaja ya que iba descalza y las locas en tacones

-siempre son así- pregunte

-si pero eso nos deja el camino libre para escoger la película así que muévete a la sala- dijeron y en un momento estábamos poniendo la película pero las tres locas se detuvieron a criticar…

-pero…- Jasper corto a Alice- ustedes se fueron correr, así que si quieren ver películas ven esta- dijo Jasper serio, pero Alice izo un movimiento para quedar en frente de el y plantarle un beso muy apasionado

-cambiémosla- dijo Jasper muy convencido, se que por lo general alise y Jasper no dan muchas demostraciones en publico y supongo que solo con un beso basta para convencer a Jasper

-osito tu sabes que sucede- dijo rose y Emmett puso cara de sorprendido- escojan ustedes- su cambio de opinión me asusto pero los convencieron así que escogieron y vimos el titanic hasta que dio la media noche y pensé en irme a mi casa pero eso me recordó que tengo que llevar a bella

-te quieres ir- pregunte a bella y ella asintió

-chicos creo que nos vamos – dijo ella pegando un brinco desde el asiento donde estaba

-ja ja pero ni creas que se me olvida… PONTE LOS TACONES- esa era mi pequeña enana

-esta bien recuerda que toca la actuación y para eso los necesito- ella me recordó la parte que se me olvidaba

Todos nos bajaron a abrir a la salida y nos despedimos de todos en ese momento me di cuenta que los camarógrafos nos vieron pero no nos reconocieron al principio, luego le abrí la puerta del auto a bella y ella se deslizo por el asiento

-para ti debe ser difícil contenerte por este tiempo de ir a los clubes nocturnos- dijo de una manera extraña

- no pues no es tan difícil- dije pues tenia razón en realidad no me gustan pero esa es la imagen que doy para tener mí puesto en Hollywood

- que yo tenga entendido a ti te toman fotos todas las noches saliendo de esos lugares- dijo extrañada pero por la manera en la que lo dijo me dio coraje así que también me decidí por preguntarle también

-bueno y supongo que las películas que has grabado no son aptas para todo publico- ja ese debe ser su punto débil

-A que te refieres- me pregunto con su cara de santa

-pues por algo te deben llamar la chica sexi de Hollywood- dije contrarrestando

Pero no le di tiempo de responder ya que me baje del auto y con todo el coraje que tenía le fui a abrir la puerta y comenzar mi actuación así que puse una cara sonriente y ella también izo lo mismo… la tome de la mano y en ese instante una extraña corriente eléctrica me recorrió toda la mano pero eso me provoco atraerla mas hacia mi, pero luego la aparte discretamente y caminamos tomados hasta la entrada del edificio luego ella se iba a despedir de mi y abrió la reja… acaso era tan mal actriz que se le olvido lo que tenia que hacer?... me gire para montarme en el auto con cara de impresionado pero luego me tomaron por la espalda y me gire

-espero que no se te hallan olvidado tus líneas y me sonrío pero en un instante sentí unos suaves labios chocar contra los míos así que intente mantenerlo así pero sus labios me tentaban a explorar mas y simplemente pedí permiso para acceder a su boca, delinee su labio inferior pero en ese momento sentí sus manos rodear mi cuello y explorar mi cabello (esta mujer realmente debe saber su trabajo) por un impulso la tome por la cintura sintiendo así sus curvas pero atrayéndola hacia mi…. Pero algo de lo que me olvide hizo acto de presencia… la falta de aire…

Me separe pero me quede observando sus atrayentes ojos, pero con un movimiento se quito los tacones y los tomo con sus manos… me dio un casto beso en los labios y salió corriendo hasta la reja del edificio… esta mujer realmente esta loca… solté una risita y me monte en mi auto para dirigirme a mi casa

**Disculpen algunos errores… pero intentare actualiza capítulos por semana….. jajajaja que pasara en el próximo descúbranlo mañana…! Ya tengo el 3 listo pero no lo moto por que quiero dejar la duda…!**


	3. no eres tan tu

Tercer capitulo: comienza

Pov bella

Tranque la puerta y me recosté detrás de ella para dejarme caer… solté una risita- realmente este hombre es toda un cosa impresionante- cuando lo vi me olvide de respirar realmente era todo un ángel ese cuerpo era impresionante… con su chaqueta de cuero desabrochada que deja ver su camisa blanca con sus abdominales extremadamente marcados, eso pantalones que no le quedan nada mal, ese cabello cobrizo que te invitan a enredar tus manos y esas preciosas lagunas azules en las cuales te pierdes ... es realmente todo un chico malo pero siempre debo recordar eso que simplemente es un chico y de los malos… me levante y fui por una copa pero al no parecer suficiente me lleve la botella de vino completa, busque una cobija, prendí el aire acondicionado y me acosté en el sofá de la sala para prender el televisor y disfrutar dela televisión y mi copa de vino… no se en que momento me dormí pero si se que me despertó una dulce voz a mi lado..

-bella, bella, despierta- abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Edward mirándome directamente- ahhh?- pegue un grito pero al instante me dolió la cabeza, mira al piso y me encontré con la responsable… la botella- me duele la cabeza-

-Te tomaste toda la botella?- nooo es que esta vacía por que se derramo en el piso y luego el vino se limpio solo

-si, eso creo- opte por esa respuesta- es que anoche llegue y como no tenia sueño tome una copa y no se en que momento tome la botella pero si recuerdo que prendí el aire, busque una cobija y puse la televisión, luego me dormí- hablaba bajito para que no me doliera- oye y quien te dio mi llave?- no creo que burlara mi sistema de seguridad… es decir la cerradura

-fue Alice- me dijo desde la cocina –hoy Emmett tiene planes para nosotros- esta bien pero me fui hacia el yacusi del cuarto de baño y prepare el agua caliente… luego fui a la cocina y observe a Edward ¿cocinar?

-¿ahora cocinas?- pregunte… hass pero eso era obvio

-claro, pero si ya se crees que tengo servicio, y si, si tengo pero los fines de semana me las arreglo solo además mi mamá me enseño- eso respondía mis preguntas así que continúe en mi labor.. Tome un baso de agua y luego me dirigí al yacusi, eso de verdad era relajante… me dormí un poco y luego desperté para comenzar a jugar con las burbujas…

-¿bella donde estas?- me pego un pequeño grito edwad buscándome

-¿para que me buscas?- pregunte y seguí jugando

-creo que si cocino en tu casa al menos te tengo que dejar comida- si tenia razón pero el agua caliente me relajaba mucho

-aahhh si tienes razón… dejarlo en mi habitación- sentí a alguien entrar y salir rápidamente luego escuche mi teléfono celular que me indicaba un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada… y claramente reconocí el tono –Alice-

Buenos días bella, como ya veras le di las llaves a Edward y te informo que ayer cuando estuviste en mi casa envié parte de la ropa a tu armario así que la tienes organizada por día y en paquetes… mi hermanito se encargara de decirte cuales son los planes para hoy… besos**

Alice

Salir del baño e inmediatamente hacia el armario y si, allí esta la ropa que Alice me mando y esta ordenada tal y como dijo en paquetes y cada paquete tiene el nombre de un día. Tome el que decía "martes", que consistía en un par de shorts ajustados azules con una blusa estrecha gris y unas botas del mismo color con un "pequeño" tacón de 10 centímetros, el paquete hasta traía el maquillaje que tenia que utilizar y me vestí rápidamente, luego tome el desayuno que estaba muy delicioso y Salí para encontrarme a un Edward muy cómodo como si fuese perro por su casa…

-oye cocinero… ¿hacia donde vamos hoy?- dije bromeando un poco para liberar la tensión en el ambiente

-ja ja muy graciosa, sabes que si no fuese por mi carrera no estaría en este momento aquí- ya comenzaba mi simpático amigo con sus dulces comentarios, pero ni crea este "muchachito malo" que me voy a quedar con el esa y se el me quiere decir "a" pues yo le respondo con el abecedario completo

-jajajaja que casualidad estas aquí por la misma razón por la que estoy a punto de salir contigo y empezar con una actuación ante las cámaras- se me quedo mirando por un momento creo que observaba la ropa que trajea puesta

Bajamos sin cruzar palabra pero a pocos pasos de la puerta me tomo de la mano y nuevamente sentí la electricidad que corría por mi brazo al igual que anoche… simplemente no le preste atención y que varios paparazi se encontraban escondidos en la parte delantera del edificio escondidos en puntos clave

-eres el mejor- dije cuando cerré la reja y al instante me colgué de su cabello acercándolo a mi cara… luego el me siguió el juego y me tomo por la cintura pero cuando pensaba que me iba a besar se devolvió y me tomo por la mano llegándome a l auto para abrirme la puerta

Ya adentro prendió el auto y se dispuso a arrancar pero luego volvió al punto inicial- sígueme el juego que nos observan- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y nuevamente la electricidad se izo presente por lo que nos separamos rápido... luego arrancamos normalmente

Mi celular sonó y era Emmett - que me cuentas hermanito – dije para llevarle la contraria a Edward

-nada enana solo que te hablo para informarte que ya las fotos…- lo corte

-espérate y lo coloco en alta voz- lo encendí y Emmett se tardo un poco en hablar

-… bueno les informo que las fotos de anoche ya fueron publicadas y tenemos buenos resultados les hablo ahora mas tarde- dijo con voz ronca

-Emmett- se detuvo el auto por un momento- Emmett que te sucede que hablas tan raro- decía Edward pero ya es tarde por que la llamada se callo

-jajajaja- reí plácidamente – se nota que tú no conoces a tu hermano- dije y al instante Edward me miro con cara de interrogación

-a que te refieres- pregunto

-pues simplemente se le puso la voz ronca, y me llamo desde su celular eso quiere decir que esta en su casa y no en la oficina, además esta con Rosalie-

-explícate mejor- me sugirió

-jajaja si eres bobito eso siempre sucede cuando Emmett me llama desde su numero privado, así que no te preocupes, eso solo fue que Rosalie esta llegando a la habitación y en realidad no me quiero imaginar que clase de cosas hace para que Emmett se le ponga la voz así, pero pasa muy seguido- dije para que me entendiera, y al parecer lo izo perfectamente bien

-jajaja ya entendí, creo que tu eres experta en eso- dijo y en el momento en el que le iba a responder me corto- pero hoy no quiero pelar, así que no si se te valla a hacer fácil escalar con esos tacones, por que te informo que vamos al parque- dijo muy normal, pero es que…

-ALICE- grite-como se le ocurre colocarme tacones en el vestuario si ella sabe perfectamente que aparte de que no me gustan, no los puedo utilizar- Edward me miro con una cara que parece que insinuara que estaba loca, pero aparte también se soltó en risas…

-que tiene de gracioso- pregunte seria

-no, nada es solo que te vas a ver bonita escalando con tacones – ja pero en ese momento recordé algo…

-para escalar hay que llevar zapatos, pero recuerda que en el parque venden todos los implementos necesarios… incluyendo zapatos- se le paro la risa, se nota que el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor…

-llegamos-dijo seco olvidando la escena pasada

Salió y me abrió la puerta, caminamos todo el parque tomados de la mano, en esta ciudad es fácil ver artistas en el parque, pero no a Edward Cullen y Bella Swan tomados de la mano, Edward traía una canasta de picnic, así que tendimos un mantel en el césped a la sombra de un auto y nos acomodamos para entablar una conversación creíble ya que posiblemente teníamos algunos micrófonos alrededor…

-¿Cuáles crees que son las razones por las cuales te amo tanto?- pregunte juguetona como cualquier "novia enamorada"

-por que soy el hombre hermoso que a trapo tu corazón en aquella reunión con alise la primera vez que nos vimos después de algunos años- me dijo como niño pequeño presumiendo sus juguetes y con esa sonrisa torcida que les dedica a todas las moquitas locas con las que sale en los clubes

-no- bromee juegue toná con las manos – te amo por ser como eres, por la manera en la que te comportas, te amo por el simple echo de ser sincero y especial conmigo, y por mostrarte como eres ante mi- dije y me le lance para unir mis manos con sus cabellos y el en mi cintura, para rosar nuestros labios, el pidió permiso y existía una corriente eléctrica que me impulso a concedérselo, el delineo mi labio inferior y definitivamente llegue a la conclusión de que este hombre es el mejor que e besado en toda mi carrera, nuestros labios disputaron una competencia que dio su fin cuando la falta de aire se izo presente

-te amo – pronuncio mirándome a los ojos, teniéndome aun tomada por la cintura

-y yo a ti- le di un beso casto en los labios –pero es mejor que vallamos a escalar por que de lo contrario voy a perder mi virginidad aquí contigo- bromee levantándome y aunque tengo la ligera sospecha que Edward cree que no soy virgen, lamento decepcionarlo pero aun lo soy.

Caminamos todo el camino tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos hacia el área del parque dedicada para escalar

-amor los zapatos- le recordé

-oh si cariño vamos a comprarlos- ojala fuese así de con ese maravilloso humor todo el día

Compramos los zapatos y alquilamos los implementos de seguridad para poder escalar

-¿lista?- pregunto

-¿esa es la misma pregunta que te iba a hacer?- bromee

-bueno cariño te informo que te adoro- asentí- pero no me vas a ganar escalando-

-ok ya veremos quien llega primero- y le saque la lengua para jugar

Comenzó a escalar y me llevaba la delantera mientras que yo me esforzaba mínimamente, cuando se detuvo a descansar me entere de que es mi momento de aprovechar así que comencé a escalar verdaderamente y cuando iba pasando por su la do le saque la lengua claro que le eche su debido empujoncito para que callera un poco y así yo tomar la delantera, luego comencé a escalar nuevamente y en pocos minutos llegue a mi meta mientras que el se tardo un poquito mas…

-¿no que eras el Cullen invencible?- bromee un poquito

-y que pensaba que no te gustaban estos deportes- dijo pero sin tener razón alguna

-no, este deporte me encanta, mi madre me traía cuando estaba mas pequeña, o por que creías que conocía la tienda donde venden zapatos- el negó con la cabeza soltando una risita- ¿acaso creías que la conocía por que venia a comprar mis zapatos deportivos aquí?- pregunte y soltó una risita nuevamente –cellen eres impresiónate - reí y le dedique un pequeño beso, verdaderamente la estoy pasando bien, prefiero al Cullen actor, al Cullen normal

**Hola… lamento el retraso pero no e tenido tiempo además… les prometo que minimo una actualización por semana, pero eso no quiere decir que valla a dejar de actualizar varios capis seguidos claro que eso también depende de la imaginación….**

**Buehh el punto es que lamento el retraso y la próxima actualización será dentro de 3 días o menos…**

**¿Qué sucederá con Edward y bella? ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso del contrato? … descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FA…! **


	4. un día de relax

_Definitivamente prefiero al papel que esta representado Edward Cullen a pasarme todo el día con el Cullen real…_

Estuvimos escalando y repitiendo el proceso por un largo rato hasta que mi acompañante decidió ir a comprar algunas gaseosas dejándome sentada debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

-sabes me e divertido mucho hoy, definitivamente eres muy buena actriz me parece una buena idea si pudiéramos hacer un trato para intentar no insultarnos cuando estemos solos- me dijo susurrándome en el oído, sorprendiéndome por detrás.

-en realidad soy así por naturaleza, claro que si tu eres gruñón todo el día ese es tu problema pero la única diferencia es que yo escojo a personas de mi agrado para tratarlas juguetonamente- dije en modo de respuesta acercándome a su oído para poder susúrrale cómodamente, no me podía arriesgar a que algún paparazzi ponga micrófonos para escuchar nuestra conversación.

Luego Edward me ayudo a levantarme a cosquillas "como todo un novio perfecto" y fuimos riendo hasta su auto donde me abrió la puerta y allí se termino mi actuación, increíblemente estuvimos en un silencio agradable durante el viaje. hasta que llegamos y se despidió con un típico beso de novios, como desde ayer ese beso me encanto pero la electricidad se termino cuando subí a mi habitación y recordé que es casi imposible que un ser humano pueda odiar tanto a una persona como yo odio a Edward Cullen en tan poco tiempo.

….

Hoy es sábado los días pasaron rapidito y es día de compras nuevamente, así que hoy me desperté me bañe y desayune calmadamente aunque es día de compras se supone es estresante estoy relajada por que llevo varios días sin ver a la persona que me cae peor en el planeta…

-hola cuñadita, ¿como amaneces hoy?- dijo Alice entrando poco después Rosalie cargada de bolsas

-hola Alice, muy bien pero te agradecerías que no me recordaras que soy tu cuñada… además todo es una actuación así que no te hagas ilusiones-

-¿tan mal te la pasas con mi cuñadito? – dijo Rosalie en tono burlón dejando las bolsas sobre mis lindos muebles

-no es lo mal que me la paso, es decir con el la paso bien cuando estamos actuando a "ser la parejita feliz" y todo eso termina porque cuando estamos solos comenzamos a pelear fluidamente- dije en gran tono para que me entendieran

-pero no entiendo por que razón mi hermanito y tu pelean tanto, el es una buena persona- agrego Alice mirándome como si yo estuviera loca pero aquí la única loca es ella ósea como se le ocurre decir que su hermano es buena persona…

-sabes Alice…. Tu "hermanito" como le dices no le veo nada de bueno yo pienso que simplemente es un estúpido mujeriego que le encanta tener una chica cada noche, salir en las revistas todos los días, emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia y es un total insensible- solté todo para que entienda a lo que me refiero y entiendan la situación en la que estoy

-jajajajajaja- se rieron en coro

-yo no le veo nada de gracioso- dije cruzándome de brazos como si fuese toda una niñita.

-bella te equivocas Edward no es así, el es totalmente diferente pero ya que me encanta hacerte sufrir un poco voy a dejar que el mismo te lo explique- dijo la enana defendiendo a su graaan hermano, y desde cierto punto no entendí

-no, se equivocan el es tan, es… HhaaaaaassssssssS EL ES TAN EDWARD- dije en forma de berrinche pero tengo razón por que el es total y únicamente I-N-S-O-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E

-saben chicas mejor seguimos esta conversación otro día y mejor descubrimos lo que hay en las bolsas- señalo Rosalie a las bolsas misteriosas que trajo desde que llego

-te tenemos una muy buena noticia- dijeron mis dos amigas en coro pegando un salto

-ADIVINO- grite saltando- sucedió un milagro y ya no tengo que salir con Edward-

-ja ja muy graciosa, ya quisieras tu- dijo ros en un tono burlón pero seco

-es aun mejor para ti- pego un salto Alice

-ES ROPA- volvió el corito navideño

-¿eso quiere decir que no tenemos que ir de compras?- asintieron- EXCELENTE- grite saltando, aunque se que la ropa que ellas compraron no la escogí yo y probablemente sea muy atrevida me alegro ya que no tengo que horas en los probadores… además si hubiese ido yo, igual me obligarían a comprar la ropa que ellas quisieran

-me encanta que te alegres ayer ros y yo fuimos al centro comercial eso quiere decir que nos ahorramos mucho tiempo de hoy, y así podemos arreglarnos para la reunión que organizo Edward para anunciar que son pareja oficialmente- dijo Alice dejándome estática abriendo los ojos como plato, desde cierto punto es muy bueno que Edward anuncie oficialmente que soy su "novia" pero lo que me tiene intrigada es lo que me aran y para que necesitan todo un día…

-mi osito me dijo que te informara que necesitan dar un paso mas en su relación, así que no te asustes solo será una pequeña reunión para informar a los medios- explico ros

-pero eso no es lo que me asusta, me dan miedo son ustedes- dije y al instante pusieron cara burlona -¿Qué me aran que necesitan todo un día?-

-jajajajajaja bella si eres bobita, hoy es tu día de relajación, así que necesitamos un día entero para poder ir al spa, ¿o es que tu piensas que solo estaremos un 5 mts?-

-a ok explíquense, por que ustedes realmente cuando de belleza se trata son muy peligrosas-

Nos llevamos las bolsas con ropa fuimos en el auto de ros cantando a todo volumen ya que en realidad el día paso muy relajado, nos dieron desde masajes con piedras calientes hasta baños en un yacusi con burbujas olor a fresas para mí, también me pusieron una cantidad de mascarillas, trabajaron con las uñas de mis pies y manos y por su puesto algo que no puede faltar mi cabello.

-este día realmente es perfecto y trajimos todo el equipo hasta aquí, así que tu aspecto es una sorpresa eso quiere decir que no te vamos a quitar la mascarilla hasta que estés lista para el maquillaje y vestuario- dijo Alice con su usual tono de voz cantarín pero a la vez muy relajado…

-lista y perfecta- dijo alguien con vos de homosexual la cual supongo es del estilista

En ese instante me retiraron la mascarilla y las rodajas de pepino que tenia en el rostro

-es hora del vestuario- dijo Rosalie sacando las bolsas y llevándome hacia una habitación alejada de las personas y los yacusis

-siéntate y ponte cómoda- señalo Alice a la cama de la habitación y para ese momento ros coloco en la mesa la bolsa y se apresuro a sacar un vestido color morado que tenia un tono especial algo así como eléctrico el modelo es hermoso pero muy corto para mi gusto

-¿adonde se supone que vamos? a una reunión para informar un noviazgo o para un fiesta de prostitutas- dije bromeando aunque creo que me pase un poquito

-jajajaja bella deja de estar llevándonos la contraria y anda a vestirte, además el de ros creo que es 2 cm mas corto que el tuyo así que no te quejes- dijo en tono mando

-espero que cuando regresemos vestidas tu ya estés lista y ponte todo lo que esta en la bolsa- dijo Rosalie guiñándome el ojo

Ellas salieron y yo como toda niña bueno me dispuse a revisar la bolsa que ellas dejaron "ponte todo los que esta en la bolsa" palabras de ros, y tal como sospeche allí estaba un muy peculiar conjunto de lencería del mismo color que el vestido, yo no iba a estar en su contra así que simplemente me lo puse para luego continuar con el vestido que como no puede faltar era muy ajustado al cuerpo solo que al comenzar la cadera y bajar por mis glúteos este caía en capas en forma de rosa pero aun así pegadas al cuerpo… el vestido es simplemente perfecto ya que su color resalta en mi piel pálida y es brillante lo que hace que a la luz toma una variación de color

-sabes nosotras ya sabíamos que ese vestido te iba perfecto- dijo ros pasando por la puerta luciendo un vestido negro de tirantes… muy ajustado y al principio de su cadera se suelta el una falda ligerea pero corta viéndome a mi parada delante el vestidor que se encuentra en la habitación

-¿y Alice?- pregunte intrigada ya que la enana es la primera persona que se aparece cuando se trata de moda pero mi pregunta se respondió sola cuando la vi llegando con una caja en sus manos cuyo contenido despertó una ligera sospecha, y por su puesto su atuendo era perfecto para ella, la cual lucia un vestido corto como el de todas pero color vino tino lo cual le daba un toque muy elegante y al igual que el que yo llevo puesto se inicia en forma de corazón quedando totalmente ajustado a su figura…

- es hora de accesorios- dijo la enana pegando un pequeño saltito y poniendo cara de ilusión al revelar mi pequeña sospecha

-ya se me hacia extraño que no hallan puesto nada en las bolsas- pronuncie rápidamente en el momento en el que Ros coloca un lindo brazalete en mi muñeca, luego yo misma me coloque un par de sarcillos que consisten en una cascada de brillos que llega casi hasta mis hombros

-ya estamos listas ahora vamos afuera para que te maquillen- dijo Alice

-y vamos a ir descalzas- dije desconcertada, ósea por primera vez en la vida se le olvidan los zapatos a las locas por la moda… que mundo extraño es este

-ni creas que te salvas, están afuera- pronuncio la mandona Ros jalándome por el brazo hasta afuera donde se encontraba un equipo de maquilladores y tres sillas donde se supone que nos vamos a sentar para que ellos comiencen su trabajo

-si tu pensabas que los zapatos se nos habían olvidado, no te hagas ilusiones por que los maquilladores los traen en un ratito- dijo la enana en el momento en el que los maquilladores comenzaron su trabajo, pasaron algunos minutos y trabajaron con cada rincón de mi cara y le dieron los últimos toques a mi cabello

- listas- pronunciaron los tres maquilladores al mismo tiempo

-traigan algunos espejos por favor- dijo Alice para que al fin pueda visualizarme

-y que no olviden los zapatos- recordó Ros a la mucha ayudante, pasaron algunos minutos y voltearon las sillas hacia la pared donde se encontraban los espejos, cuando me vi simplemente no me reconocía ya que la figura que se supone me pertenece no era yo

-gracias chicas- les dije a mis amigas ya que prácticamente lograron que la magia sea posible

-esa eres tu pero bien arreglada- gritaron en coro

El vestido era perfecto resalta mis curvas y la caída que tiene hace lucir mas cantidad de glúteos y resalta mi busto el maquillaje es exclusivo ya que no es recargado relucen mis ojos, se notan mis mejillas un poco sonrojadas y por ultimo mi cabello cae liso hasta mi cintura donde se levantan las puntas en escalera ordenadamente pero de manera natural.

Claro que las chicas estaban esplendidas pero eso ya es típico de ellas

-colócate estos- dijo Alice señalando unos botines de un tacón de infarto los cuales traía en las manos las ayudante

-no tienes excusa así que solo póntelos- dijo Rosalie cuando vio mi cara de protesta

Me los coloque y me quedaban perfecto, claro es que ellas conocen todas mis tallas…

-ya estas lista así que es hora de irnos o vamos a llegar muy tarde- dijo alice

- ¿a que se refieren con muy tarde?-

- hay querida se nota que no entiendes, lo bueno se hace esperar pero no tanto- dijo Rosalie

-es decir que ya vamos tarde pero la idea es llegar a la fiesta- dijo la enana traduciendo lo que dijo Ros

-a ok esta bien pero ya vámonos- dije para que comenzáramos a caminar

Nos fuimos en el auto de Rosalie tal y como llegamos nos fuimos… al llegar a la reja de la mansión de Edward me percate de que realmente muy grande y cuando entramos un muchacho tomo las llaves del carro de Ros en la entrada había guardias pero sin embargo se encontraban muchos paparazzi. De la mansión Salió Edward luciendo despampanante con una simple camisa blanca simple y un pantalón ajustado, no del tipo ajustado que utilizan los homosexuales pero si lo suficiente como para verse total y únicamente sexi y se detuvo a hablar con los reporteros aun si verme o percatarse de que estoy aquí…

Cuando volteo su mirada atrapo la mía profundizándola con su impactantes ojos, cuando por fin se desvió me percate de que paso muy lentamente por todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward, ¿estas babeando?- pregunto Alice cuando paso por su lado junto con Rosalie, sacando a Edward de la loca burbuja donde se encontraba

-cállate enana- reprocho Edward acercándose hacia mi

Me tomo de la mano para que posáramos un momento ante las cámaras y me recibió con un casto beso en los labios que me dejo con ansias de mas _si yo se lo odio pero siempre existe esa estúpida electricidad que me pega a sus labios y recorre mi cuerpo con un simple rose _(aja échale la culpa a la electricidad no puedes negar que te gusta) _cállate conciencia, recuerda que yo a el lo odio además no hay que negar que es un tipo atractivo _

-las chicas dijeron que solo seria una reunión- le dije a Edward intrigada cuando por fin pasamos al salón que impresiono bastante ya que estaba perfecto para mas que una reunión, es decir pista de baile, barras, tarima y una gran cantidad de compañeros de trabajo, artistas

-yo les dije que iba a organizar una fiesta allá ellas con lo que te digan, a mi no me culpes amor- dijo defendiéndose como todo un novio enamorado. Luego me llevo a una barra donde se encontraban Emmett y Jasper con sus respectivas novias…

-hola cuñadita- dijo mi nuevo "cuñadito" Emmett agarrándome para obsequiarme un graaaaaan abrazo

-n-o essss piro – dije tratando de pronunciar por la falta de aire

-hermano la idea es que me la dejes entera- dijo Edward bromeando y liberándome

-chicos necesitamos hablar todos arriba- dijo Jasper en tono cerio así que todos hicimos lo que nos pidió y Edward llevándome abrazada por la cintura nos guio hasta un despacho que supongo es de el

-bella, Edward y tu deben actuar toda la noche ya que los padres de Edward no saben del contrato y en tal caso de que supieran sabemos que no estarían de acuerdo así que van a seguir con su actuación toda la noche y ellos ya están por llegar- dijo Jasper explicándome

-a ok esta bien bueno estén o no igual tenemos que actuar toda la noche- responde lo que supone ya es obvio, además yo ya conozco a los padres de Edward no estarían de acuerdo en mentir a los medios

-no es eso a lo que me refiero, lo que quiero decir es que te tienes que quedar a dormir aquí, pero en la misma habitación que Edward - cuando Jasper me dijo eso me quede en shock, como se le ocurre que tengo que compartir el cuarto con el Edward

-bella no es para tanto mi hermanito no te ara sufrir además las demás mujeres no han presentado queja- siempre Emmett con su buen humor, además a mi no me interesa con cuantas mujeres Edward se allá acostado, su nivel de mujeriego no me incumbe

-chicos como pretenden que duerma en la misma habitación con Edward si casi nos matamos cuando estamos en un auto por 30 mts y la única forma de que nos llevemos bien es cuando actuamos cariñosamente como pareja – intento explicarles para encontrar alguna solución- a y Emmett no me interesan las quejas de las otras mujeres-

-bueno allí esta la solución, actúen- jajajaja tan loca Alice como siempre, es decir como pretende que actuemos

-hay esta la solución Alice tiene razón-apollo Rosalie, pero en este momento me percate que Emmett coloco una cara extraña de cierta forma pervertida que no viene al caso

-yo pienso que las chicas tienen razón, si la única forma de que ustedes estén si pelear es actuando entonces actúen como una pareja en todo momento – argumento Jasper dando me a entender el origen de la cara pervertida que puso Emmett

Simplemente partí en risas logrando que todos incluyendo Emmett me miraran extraño

-¿que te sucede?- pregunto el odio en persona, ups es decir Edward mirándome a los ojos y eso me impulso a parar de reír para lograr dar una explicación

-la razón de mi risa es que Jasper dijo que cuando Alice dijo que actuásemos Emmett puso una cara de pervertido que no se la quita nadie y cuando Jasper dijo que actuásemos en todo momento entendí por que Emmett se puso así….mmmm Emmett explícales mejor tu si? –

-bueno si actúan en todo momento como una pareja entenderán que dos personas solas en una habitación da como consecuencias da un sobrinito después de 9 meses- primera explicación que veo que Emmett da con palabras normales y no de una manera tan explicita y detallista

-¡que bueno mi osito por fin aprendió que el proceso de fecundación tarda 9 meses¡- salto Rosalie felicitando a Emmett con un apasionado beso en la boca

-felicidades Emmett pero no necesitamos demostraciones publicas- concluyo Jasper haciendo que la parejita de aprendizaje saliera de su burbuja

-bueno Emmett esta vez voy a explicar mejor para que no allá malentendidos- dijo Alice haciendo una pausa para mirarnos a todos esperando que asintiéramos-actúen toda a noche como una pareja comprometida que esta en una habitación, pero esta vez que sea en la época de 1800 y céntrense en el papel-

-¿ahora no le encontraste lado pervertido Emmett?- pregunto Edward intrigado

-un momento- inquirí- ¿estamos perdiendo tiempo inventando una historia loca simplemente para que Emmett no lo malpiense?-

-aja, exacto- dijo Rosalie

-hay que ver que ustedes son únicos- dije soltando una risita y negando con la cabeza a la vez

-mira Emmett, no me interesa si entendiste o no igual no me pienso acostar con Edward y el punto es que para que el y yo no nos matemos tenemos que actuar como una pareja centrándonos en nuestros personajes… ¿están desacuerdo con el punto?- pregunte y todos asintieron si decir palabra

-yo creo que bella tiene razón, es estúpido llevar discutiendo el mismo tema por mas de media hora y estar aquí arriba perdiéndonos de la fiesta además creo que algunos comenzaran a sospechar- dijo Edward usando por primera vez la pequeña canica que tiene por cerebro y mirando su reloj de muñeca para hacer una mueca extraña –vamos a bajar rápidamente que mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento y hay que recibirlos-

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a bajar todos en pareja y Edward poso su brazo en mi cintura liberando nuevamente miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo

**Hola chicas se que e estado un poco perdida, bueno esta bien e estado muuuuuuuuuuuuuy perdida estoy últimos días pero es que de verdad no me a dado tiempo de actualizar pero les prometo que actualizare mas pronto además el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo listo y lo monto el domingo solo que deseo dejarlas un poquito con la intriga y no decidí montarlo hoy… **

**¿Qué pasara en la fiesta?**

**¿Qué ara bella con todas esas corrientes eléctricas que le produce Edward?**

**¿Sera que se odiaran por mucho tiempo?**

**¿Cómo aran para lograr dormí juntos si apenas se soportan?**

**Descúbranlo todo el domingo en la próxima actualización… besos….!**


	5. fiesta de compromiso

Alce pov

Edward y bella se ven excelentes juntos espero que mi sexto sentido no me falle ellos van a estar juntos y lo presiento, pero aun así debemos aclarar algunos puntos entre ellos, yo se que ellos se gustan con el poco tiempo que llevan conociéndose aunque su orgullo no los deja admitirlo ya que ellos piensan mal

-chicos- llame a Rosalie y Emmett para hablar mientras la parejita feliz esta bailando-amor explícales- dije a Jasper que se encontraba atrás de mí tomándome por la cintura

-pues verán chicos Alice tiene la teoría de que la razón de que Edward y bella pelen tanto es por la manera en la que piensa el uno del otro-

-es decir hay que aclararles que ellos no son como los muestran las revistas y que eso es solo una careta y así admitirán que se gustan y luego se enamoraran, si es que yo no lo están- dije interrumpiendo a mi amor pegando saltitos por lo que acabo de decir, bueno es que en realidad que mi hermano y me mejor amiga sean pareja me pone feliz, feliz, felizzz además tengo ese gran presentimiento y cuando yo tengo un presentimiento nunca me equivoco

-yo pienso realmente que eso es una estupidez ellos no se aman solo se odian- dijo Emmett echándose a reír –mira osito te lo advierto, si no nos ayudas en esto te voy a dejar castigado 4 meses- dijo Rosalie tan dominante como siempre y de inmediato a mi hermanito puso los ojos como platos

-esta bien chiquita no me parece mala idea solo fue que no preste atención a lo que dijeron pero ahora si capte- corrigió Emmett

-a ok esta bien es solo que no te di tiempo osito- volvió Rosalie plantándole un beso en los labios a su "osito"

-oigan aquellos dos están muy centrados en su actuación- dijo Emmett cuando voltio a ver a la parejita feliz -OIGAN ESE TIPO DE DOMOSTRACIONES NO SON APTAS PARA TODO PÚBLICO- repitió en tono burlón, pero esta vez si me gire a prestar atención a lo que Emmett intenta que veamos pero me di cuenta que lo que acaba de decir es verdadeeeeeramente cierto, este tipo de vista no es apta para todo publico… en serio estos dos se están metiendo mano como locos.

-JA yo te dije que si se gustan- le saque la lengua a Emmett

-oye pero la idea no es que se coman antes de que digan que se aman- dijo mi Jasper razonando un bueno punto

-bueno, ya sabemos que se gustan ahora el punto es hacer que se den cuenta que su imagen es solo causada por ustedes para mostrarla a los medios- y todos asintieron lo que me puso feliz ya que al fin mi hermanito consiguió compañera

Edward pov

-vamos a bailar- le dije a bella para mantener apariencias, se supone que somos pareja así que comenzamos a bailar y la música cambio a modo lento por eso tome por la cintura y pase a poner mis manos en sus enloquecedoras curvas una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo impulsándome a atraerla mas a mi… luego de algunos segundos ella levanto su vista y me encontré con esas obsesivas lagunas chocolate después le sonreí por lo que ella se puso nerviosa hasta que se mordió el labio volviéndome aun mas loco… ese es un acto inocente pero el mas enloquecedor que e visto, aunque en el caso de ella supongo que ya es profesional en el ámbito pero como tengo que estar fingiendo por bastantes días y tendré que acostumbrarme pero será difícil.

-¿por que eres así?- pregunto sin hacerme entender a que se refería

-¿así como?- pregunte sin entender aun

-pasamos un momento especial y sales tu con tu sonrisita de Casanova, ¿acaso piensas que todas caen a tus pies así?- dijo de modo estérica pero sin que nadie nos escuchara

-no, no pienso que todas caen a mis pies así…pero tu que hablas si no eres muy decente que digamos-

-ja soy lo suficientemente decente como para estar en mi casa por las noches y no acostarme con cuan palo de escoba con falda aparece- se defendió nuevamente –además creo que a ti te agrada como me visto ya que te me quedaste mirando varios segundos cuando llegue-

-es solo actuación, se supone que eres mi pareja y me debes gustar- mentí, ya que realmente es una mujer atractiva y enloquecedoramente sexy, y también debo admitir que tan solo de verla hace que partes de mi cuerpo que se controlar se descontrolen…

-te odio- pronuncio de una manera indescifrable

-y yo a ti- respondí en el mismo tono pero en ese instante me entraron unas indescriptibles de besarla así que simplemente pose mis labios sobre los suyos desbocando todo el odio que provoco estas discusión y dejando que mi lengua explorara su boca mientras mis manos acariciaran su espalda libremente me deje llevar por la electricidad que se hacia presente apegándome de una manera indescriptible a su cuerpo no se que tiene esta mujer que me hace odiarla pero a la vez quiero pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella no es simplemente una atracción es algo mas y estoy seguro que lo puedo descubrir, mientras tanto seguimos besándonos hasta que la necesidad de aire se izo presente y sinceramente no se ni cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos pero tampoco hasta donde hubiésemos llegado…

Tome a bella por la cintura para acercarnos y luego perdiendo nuevamente el control pero esta vez de una manera dulce que no se como explicar, juntos unimos nuestras frentes para mirarnos fijamente a los ojos y allí me perdí en esas hermosas lagunas… -chicos- no interrumpió la enana de mi hermana aunque desde cierto punto lo agradezco por que ya me estaba agradando

-¿que deseas Alice?- pregunto bella de una manera dulce

-chicos en serio no quería interrumpir pero es que nuestros padres están llegando a la mansión- dijo con su popular voz haciéndose la inocente mientras que nos arrastraba a la barra donde estaban los demás chicos dejando a varios bailando aun en la pista de baile.

-recuerdan sus papeles y saben lo que tienen que decir ¿cierto?- pregunto Jasper preocupado mientras Rosalie secreteaba con Alice y Emmett intentaba entrometerse –oigan secreto en reunión es de mala educación- bromeo nuevamente Jasper y bella soltó una pequeña risita y se aferro a mi brazo

-no es un secreto, solo estamos diciendo lo hermosa que se ve bella hoy además nuestros padreas ya la conocen- resalto ros- ahora lo que si queremos ver es que tanto se soportaran hoy que les toca dormir juntos en la misma habitación- dijo alise soltando risitas y Emmett puso la cara de no poder disimular

-el pájaro esta en el nido- dijo Emmett como si fuera un agente secreto o algo por el estilo, claro yo como no entendí a lo que se refería puse mi cara de confusión aun sin pronunciar palabra.

-que tus padres acaban de llegar y están entrando exactamente en este instante- me aclaro bella con dulce voz, y en ese instante me gire a ver a mis padres entrar por la puerta y recordé mi papel así que coloque mi mano en las peligrosas curvas de mi "novia" o es decir la tome por la cintura

Saludamos a nuestros padres y continuamos con la actuación hasta que también ingresaron a la mansión los padres de bella claro ellos están separados así que cada quien llego por su lado en este momento me siento como una adolescente hormonal con problemas psicológicos, bella esta extremadamente hermosa y sexy pero yo la odio así que no me puede gustar, no puede y ella es técnicamente mi compañera de trabajo así que….

-Edward ya es hora- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos y pangando saltitos

-¿hora de que?, hoy yo no me puse reloj dele a Jasper que te la de- dije algo confundido ella misma me dijo que el reloj no iba con mi look

-no te estoy pidiendo la hora, a lo que me refiero es que ya es la hora de que anuncies tu compromiso con bella- ahora si entendía lo que quería decir, creo que como estaba perdido en mis pensamientos no me percate a lo que la enana decía

-¿pero por que si aun es temprano?- Alice enarco una ceja, pero por que si todavía es temprano debe ser apenas como la media noche o algo así

-¿temprano?, Edward que te fumaste ya van a dar las 4 de la madrugada y apuesto mis tacones a que tu estabas pensando que apenas es la media noche- esta enana me conoce mas que yo mismo, pero como se me paso el tiempo tan rápido?

-apuesto a que todo este tiempo te la pasaste pensando en bella y observando lo hermosa que se ve- esta pulgosa como que esta haciendo brujería o intenta leerme la mente por que sabe exactamente lo que estaba haciendo

-ja eso desearías, pero solo se me paso el tiempo pensando en cosas de la vida, no malgastaría mi tiempo pensando en semejante persona tan pesada- dije intentando que me creyera

-esta bien, si tu lo dices te creo pero ahora no malgastemos el tiempo hablando, vamos a buscar a bella y a pedir un micrófono mira que los periodistas están por irse- asentí y la acompañe a buscar a la odiosa de mi "novia"

-atención por favor- dije en voz alta cuando ya nos encontrábamos en las escaleras con micrófono en mano para que los invitados me prestaran atención, claro antes había mandado a apagar la música pero aun el alboroto seguía

-mi novio y yo queremos anunciarles algo muy importante – dijo bella de manera dulce, pero en el momento en el que termino de hablar simplemente las personas quedaron con la boca abierta –por favor les pedimos a los guardias de seguridad que dejen ingresar a los reporteros- continuo bella en tono dulce, y cuando ya todos con sus cámaras estaban dentro decidimos continuar pero esta vez le quite el micrófono a bella

-ok, gracias a todos los presentes por asistir… se han desatado rumores de cierto romance entre mi compañera aquí presente y yo hasta tal punto de publicar algunas fotos, entro otros. Pero les aclaramos que todos los rumores son totales… y… completamente verdad ya que Isabella Swan y yo somos novios, queremos aclarar que pronto se dará inicio a nuestro compromiso formal , claro que mi caprichosa novia no a decidido la fecha de la boda pero pronto la anunciaremos- finalice

-muchas gracias, y esperamos que sea del consentimiento de nuestros padres… buenas noches- concluyo bella nuevamente con un toque de dulzura solo antes de pasar el micrófono para enredar sus manos en mi cabellos y juntar sus labios con los míos para dar paso a un dulce pero apasionado beso donde deslice mi lengua por su boca y nuevamente la explore deslizando mis manos libremente por su espalda dejándome llevar olvidándome del mundo exterior para darle paso esa electricidad que esta presente atrayéndola mas hacia mi pero no todo es perfecto y una imagen de la enana en mi cabeza carraspeando fuertemente y nos separamos un poco agitados por la falta de aire concluyendo con los aplausos de las personas acompañados de algunos flases

-vamos- le dije al oído a bella al mismo tiempo que la tome por la cintura para bajar de las escaleras…

Luego de eso la música continuo y los reporteros fueron desapareciendo así como las personas se fueron despidiendo dándole un total a la fiesta como a las 5:30 de la mañana

-Ok muchachos ustedes ya saben cuales son sus habitaciones- dije a mis hermanos

-Esme, Carlisle se que tienen tiempo que no me visitan y se quedan a dormir pero su habitación es la de siempre- dije explicándoles sin saber si recordaban cual era la habitación a la que me refiero, bueno de echo es una especial para ellos ya que siempre tienen un lugar en mi casa

-si claro que recordamos hijo, como olvidarla- dijo Carlisle en tono paternal

-René, Charlie será un honor tener a mis nuevos suegros en la casa así que Alice ya que es la única que aun tiene exceso de energía los llevara a sus habitaciones y bella tu habitación es la del fondo- y así aclarados todos los puntos me di media vuelta para irme a dormir pero…

-Edward yo pensaba que tu son una verdadera pareja y dormirían juntos, con razón no nos habíamos enterado antes del noviazgo- dijo René en modo interrogante así que yo simplemente hice uso de la improvisación para cargar a bella por su hermosa cintura para darle un profundo beso y mirarla a los ojos para luego rosar nuestras narices de modo juguetón

-es que tu pensabas que iba a dejar a mi niña dormir sola- ya que se que si mis padres saben que todo es una mentira no lo apoyarían y aunque no es de mi agrado mentirles es mejor que no se enteren aun

Vi como Esme sonreirá ampliamente ante nuestra escena mientras yo intentaba conseguir una explicación para René –suegrita por nada del mundo dejaría que mi hermosa niña durmiera sola, además un amor como este no se puede fingir- dije mirando a bella para finalizar con un casto beso en los labios

-¿pero díganme que cara puso mi niña cuando dije que dormiría en otra habitación?- pregunte bromeando para que fuera mas creíble

-bueno hay que admitir que estaba triste, pero si te digo que es solo mi niña- dijo Charlie con su popular tono serio pero a la vez relajado

-bueno creo que ya es suficiente por el día de hoy así que si no te importa nos vamos a dormir, nos vemos mañana hijo- dijo Carlisle tomando por a Esme de la mano mientras esta me daba la bendición en tono maternal al mismo tiempo que bella se despedía de sus padres antes de que Alice los secuestrara para conducirlos a sus habitaciones

-vamos mi amor- dije en modo de chiste mientras bella enarcaba las cejas y se enganchaba a mi brazo, cuando llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones bella puso cara interrogativa

-nuestra habitación es la del final- dije señalándola

-¿nuestra? Pensé que no querías que durmiéramos juntos-

-yo en ningún momento dije eso de echo que yo recuerde la que no soportaba dormir conmigo eras tu- dije desafiándola

-yo en ningún momento dije eso- se defendió a la vez que caminaba por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal

-sabes ojala hubiese tenido una grabadora para probar que si lo dijiste- dije sacándole la lengua por impulso lo que me hiso sentir como un ridículo, pero a la vez me agrado

-déjalo ya Cullen- dijo resignada con cara gruñona

-ok ya que insistes- dije girando la perilla de la puerta de la habitación

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN….. OKOK YO SE QUE MERESCO QUE ME QUIERAN MATAR POR QUE NO E ACTUALIZADO MUCHO EN ESTOS DIAS PERO ES QUE DE VERDAD E ESTADO MUY OCUPADA PERO AHORA SI LES ASEGURO QUE ACTULIZARE MAS SEGUIDO **

**ESTA VEZ NO DIRE UN DIA DE ACTUALIZACION POR QUE SIEMPRE QUE LO DIGO NO LO ACTUALIZO ESE DIA…. ASI QUE NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO BESOS…!***** **


	6. una noche de película

Pov bella

Entre atrás de Edward, contemplando una gran y amplia habitación como era de esperarse ya que es el dormitorio principal de una mansión como esta, antes de comprarme departamento también visite algunas mansiones ya que cuando pequeña viva en una gracias al buen gusto de mi madre pero supuse que seria un desperdicio tener una casa inmensa para mi sola, y de echo no logro saber como Edward lo tolera… bueno supongo que debe disfrutar llenando tantas habitaciones de mujerzuelas que…

-el baño esta por allá si deseas cambiarte- dijo Edward sacándome de mis amplios pensamientos

-ok, gracias es muy bonita tu habitación… tienes muy buen gusto- dije observando la decoración

-gracias, pero todo el crédito no es mío… yo solo escogí los colores y mamá fue la que decoro- señalo revolviendo su cabellera con una mano y soltando una sonrisa amable- mira que te parece si hacemos una tregua por esta noche?… bueno ya casi día- me pregunto soltando una gran sonrisa torcida

-¡mmmm ok esta bien!- dije pegando una saltito y tomando mis tacones en las manos, y sinceramente no se de donde esta saliendo esta energía en mi pero me agrada estar de buenas con Edward

-si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño y no te preocupes por la ropa, creo que ya sabes que mi hermana es muy intuitiva y pensó que hoy te quedarías a dormir así que dejo un poco de ropa para ti- me dijo señalándome el camino hacia el baño, aunque el echo de que la ropa la escogiera Alice despierta un mal presentimiento en mi

-yo me voy a cambiar al armario… nos vemos- me dijo desapareciendo por un par de puertas… cuando entre al baño se me hiso muy similar al mío y al instante vi la maleta que Alice dejo para mi con un gran sobre encima con mi nombre "_bella"_

"_hola amiga pues sabrás que yo soy muy intuitiva así que me tome unos segundos para prepararte una pequeña maleta con lo necesario para que estés cómoda mientras estés en la casa y espero que te sirva…. *Besos hasta mañana __Alice__* _

Abril la maleta para encontrarme con sus ocurrencias, y confirmando mis malos presentimientos registre todo, aunque tenia todo lo necesario la ropita es lo único excesivamente corto como para dormir en la misma cama con Edward…. Lo que me impulso a salir corriendo

-¿Edward de casualidad no tienes alguna camisa que te quede grande?- pregunte a la primera sin fijarme que en la cama se encuentra un Edward excesivamente sexi como para mantener mi salud mental…. Simplemente esta allí con su pantalón de algodón, su cabello despeinado y esa camiseta ajustada marcando exquisitamente sus grandes y fuertes músculos

-si, si tengo. Pero no seas testaruda y ponte la ropa que te dejo Alice y ya- dijo relajado

-no Edward esa ropa no me gusta- dije seria sabiendo que esa ropa es muy corta y Edward al parecer aun no lo entiende

-ponte eso y ya que ya esta casi saliendo el sol- dijo apurándome y ya que el no me presta atención, bueno me pondré eso y me acostare a dormir

-ok esta bien tienes razón no creo que sea tan malo- respondí sabiendo que en realidad si va a ser malo

Entre al baño me duche rápidamente con agua caliente me cepille los dientes y me coloque la ropa que me dejo Alice sabiendo que es una batita de ceda color crema sami transparente que llega al apenas al medio muslo y no me agrada en lo mas mínimo compartir la cama con Edward. Así que Salí de baño fresca y lista para dormir

-¿Cuál es mi lado?- dije cuando esta frente al pie de la cama, observando que Edward paseaba su mirada por mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza – ¿y bueno?- volví a preguntar cuando Edward aun esta perdido en algún tipo de pensamiento

-duerme del lado izquierdo-

-si pero allí estas tu- dije resaltando cada palabra

-ay no te hagas la loca, no tu lado izquierdo el mío- dijo de la misma manera en la que yo anteriormente

Ya acostada me di cuenta de que Edward tenia algunas lámparas prendidas ¿leyendo?

-¿de cuando acá tú lees?- pregunte inconscientemente

-toda mi vida e leído y siempre me gustara leer- dijo serio siguiendo aun así su lectura –claro si te molesta la luz puedo apagar las lámparas por que ya me dio sueño- dijo relajado esta vez creo que sin ganas de pelar conmigo

-ok esta bien, pero solo con una condición- dije seria

-bueno ya que no tengo ganas de pelear contigo acepto tu condición-

-ok eso me parece bien…. Quiero que me digas como se llama el libro- pregunte imponiendo mi condición, es que aun no puedo creer que Edward Cullen este leyendo un libro

-se llama cumbres borrascosas-

-imposible- dije en susurro solo para mi aunque al parecer el me escucho

- ¿Qué? No crees que este leyendo-

-no, es solo que ese es mi libro favorito- dije un poco mas normal pero aun así no lo puedo creer

- sabes mejor hablamos de nuestros gustos mañana, por que aun así este completamente sorprendido ya que ese también es mi libro favorito el sueño me esta matando…. ¿te parece?- me dijo bostezando

-este bien- dije yo también cuando se me escapo un bostezo y al instante Edward apago las luces sin antes decirme –no te preocupes por la luz del día las ventanas tienen unas cortinas especiales que aran que pienses que aun es de madrugada… duerme bien-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desperté estirándome y sintiéndome pegada a una superficie fuerte, recordando así toda la fiesta de anoche y sabiendo que lo que estaba a mi lado era Edward con su brazo posado alrededor de mi cintura de una manera que me hacia sentir cómoda, disfrutando del momento cherre los ojos nuevamente pero me sobresalte al sentir un respiración en mi cuello volteándome al instante para encentrarme a un Edward estupendo y despierto

-buenos días- dijo con una gran sonrisa torcida pero al instante cambio por una cara sobresaltada –oh disculpa – dijo moviendo su brazo dejándome con una sensación de desprotegida

-oye ya que estamos en tregua de paz que te parece si ordenamos el desayuno a la habiatcion y recuerda que se supone que somos pareja- dijo aun muy sonriente haciendo que la propuesta se me haga muy provocativa

-ok esta bien- dije con una gran sonrisa, observando que Edward tenia razón con lo que me dijo anoche ya que aun parece que sea de madrugada cuando debe ser como el medio día

-bella- me llamo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿si?- pregunte distraída

-creo que este no será el desayuno ya que son las 5:30 de la tarde- dijo mirándome sorprendido

-¿Cómo? ¿Dormimos tanto?- dije yo mas sorprendida que el

- si aunque en realidad fueron como 12 horas, pero acuérdate que se supone somos pareja y podemos pasar mucho tiempo aquí-

-si claro- dije irónicamente -¿puedo abrir las ventanas?-

-si claro estas en tu casa- dijo señalándolas con las manos

-ja ja muy gracioso- un poquito de sarcasmo esta bien por la ¿tarde?... bueno abrí las ventanas observando el hermoso jardín atreves del gran ventanal panorámico

-esta hermoso- dije sonriendo

-es bueno que te guste, yo mismo trabaje en el- dijo orgulloso pensando que yo le creería…. Ósea por favor quien se imagina a Edward Cullen trabajando jardinería…. Bueeeno se vería extremadamente sexi pero ese no es el caso, ya que apuesto que nunca se ocupa ni de la limpieza de su propia habitación

-voy a…- señale el baño para cepillarme los dientes

-ok- dijo aun recostado en su cama… yo entre al baño, deje la puerta abierta ya que solo coloco un poquito de crema en cepillo y ya cuando estoy cepillándome los sientes se me vino a la mente esa canción _you__belong__we__ me… _y aunque no es que meidentifique mucho con la letra me encanta el ritmo así comencé a tararearla con el ritmo con el que cepillaba mis dientes…. Pero para mi mala suerte en este preciso instante entro Edward viéndome pegar saltos y tararear como una idiota por lo que en este instante sentí que mis mejillas arden como nunca

-ups- es todo lo que alcanzo a salir de mi boca en este momento y yo aun con el cepillo en mi boca

-no te apenes- me dijo en un tono dulce que no se descifrar viniendo de el –me vine a cepillar también los dientes, si quieres seguimos tarareando juntos- ok ahora si me quede estática, ósea ¿que intenta?- ok, ok no te sorprendas yo también e escuchado la canción y no es que me identifique mucho con la letra pero me agrada el ritmo- dijo exactamente como si estuviera leyendo mi mente hace unos segundos...este día ha sido uno de grandes sorpresas e descubierto una faceta de Edward Cullen que no conocía y ni me imaginaba que existe

-oye pero no creas que voy a hacer esos movimientos de caderas que estabas haciendo….. Solo tarareare-

-tan mal estaba- pregunte sacándome el cepillo de la boca

-no, no te lo tomes a mal y si te soy sincero esos movimientos no estaban nada mal es solo que eso es cosa de mujeres- ok, sinceramente este Edward no lo conocía… ¿Edward me esta haciendo un cumplido?

Edward comenzó a tararear sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos y yo sin pensármelo le seguí el ritmo… cuando terminamos de cepillarnos los dientes sin pensarlo simplemente caímos en risas

-no conocía esta faceta de ti- formule escapándoseme estas palabras de mi boca libremente

-ni yo esta de ti, creo que no será tan malo pasar un tiempo contigo si olvidamos nuestras diferencias- dijo sonriente tal y como cuando despertamos hace un rato

-creo que tienes razón- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-bueno volviendo al tema del tiempo juntos, creo que debemos cuchichear un poco- dijo en un tono bajito ganándose una mirada extraña de mi parte- no seas mal pensada, solo lo digo por que en cualquier momento deben llegar con el desayuno y de echo me extraña que no hallan echo, pero si mal no me equivoco en este momento debe estar una comisión de sirvientas chismosas escuchando detrás de la puerta -dijo susurrándome al oído, y en este instante volví a entrar en mi papel de actriz ya que quiero darles una lección esa cuerda de chismosas que se deben de estar quemando por dentro ya que yo me quede con el afeando Edward Cullen…. Y bueno el trabajo hay que disfrútalo…

-ok- susurre de vuelta –¿vamos a actuar?- pregunte

-si, hay que darle una lección a la comisión de chismosas… no te lo tomes a mal pero no seria mala idea que actuáramos un poquito- dijo susurrándome en el oído haciendo que una leve corriente atraviese me oreja

-de acuerdo-

-mi amor no se si te lo he dicho pero hoy estas extremadamente hermosa, me encanta como despiertas por la ¿tarde?- dijo y no evite soltar una risita al unisonó

-si, se me olvido que hoy volteamos el reloj…. ¿Te dijo un secreto?- y Edward como buen actor asintió – contigo pierdo la noción de tiempo y creo que las horas no son suficientes- dije en un tono dulce de mujer enamorada pero lo suficientemente alto como para que mis queridas compañeras me oyeran atreves de la puerta

-sabes en este instante tengo las mas exquisitas y desenfrenadas ganas de besar como nunca las e sentido con otra mujer- dijo el en tono seductor acercándose a mi oreja para ¿hablar?- y en este instante entraran – y como si fuera psíquico en ese instante tocaron la puerta dejándome allí helada por las palabras de Edward y aunque se que todo es actuación ¿me encanto? Su tono seductor

-buenos días señor ¿y?- entro la muy revoltosa de cabello rubio teñido

-señora- dijo Edward- Trizzy ella es bella mi futura esposa y desde ahora es tu señora y la debes respetar como tal- y en el momento en el que Edward termino de hablar ella me de una manera despreciable desde arriba abajo por lo que recordé que aun llevo una diminuta bata que apenas me cubre pero no me importo ante ella por lo que asintió de mala gana. Jajaja apuesto a que la muy ilusa pensó que ella le gustaba a Edward y no es mi problema si Edward tuvo algo con ella pero ahora disfruto se su "prometida" y asa poderme reiré de las demás ilusas

EL resto de la poca tarde que quedaba la pase muy entretenida viendo televisión desde el cuarto de Edward mientras el revisaba algo en su portátil hasta que fue la hora de la cena

Disfrutamos de la comida por medio de una gran conversación agradable conociendo partes nuevas partes de Edward que no pensaba que existían y pensando que tal vez y solo tal vez no fuese tan malo como pensé y que todo lo que dice la farándula es mentira pero recuerdo que si fuera así Alice ya me lo habría dicho y es mejor no hacerme falsas esperanzas

-creo que debemos ir a la sala de juegos a entretenernos con la familia. ¿no crees?- dijo Edward detrás de mí sacándome asi de mis pensamientos cuando aún me encuentro parada observando la habitación luego de una larga comida

-ok está bien- dije distraída porque aún tengo muchas cosas en mi mente… pero en ese instante recordé… ¡oye!- grite

-¿si?- me pregunto intrigado cundo apenas se giraba para verme con una gran cara extraña por mi "pequeño" gritito

-no tengo nada que ponerme- dije mucho más relaja…. Bueno total no es una cosa de otro mundo pero tampoco pienso bajar o subir, o salir…. Bueno a donde quiera que quede el lugar al que vamos en pijama

-bueno ustedes las mujeres siempre dicen lo mismo a puesto a que tienes mucha ropa- dijo relajado no analizando la situación

-te recuerdo que no vivo aquí señor inteligente, y también te recuerdo que mi ropa esta en mi casa además Alice solo me mando ropa de dormir y un vestido corto como de fiesta o algo así- le explique la situación calmadamente esperando que entienda por que por lo visto no analizo nada

- si bueno ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gusta el vestido?- me dijo extrañado, pero me sorprende ya que me pregunto fue por el vestido

-no se….- dije distraída por las preguntas me acaba de decir- es decir ¿Por qué me preguntas por el vestido?- pregunté amablemente intrigada por sus palabras

-bueno pues es que tienes el vestido que te mando Alice, así que si tienes con que ir a la sala de juegos el único problema sería que no te guste el vestido- me explico curioso… pero entendí en este momento que es lo que me quiere decir… el supone que y soy como las demás personas que para solo estar en la casa o realizar cualquier tipo de actividad sencilla necesitan ropa de diseñador el piensa que yo soy….

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto mi acompañante sacándome nuevamente de mis extensos pensamientos, aunque ahora solamente pienso en resolver el problema deshaciéndome asi de mis preocupaciones momentáneamente

-¿tú piensas que yo soy de las personas que solo piensa en lo que se va a poner diariamente?- dije curiosa ansiando su respuesta obteniendo que me respondiera con un simple encogimiento de hombros-pues en ese caso estas equivocado ya que no soy tan superficial como para ir de gala a la cocina y en vestido de fiesta al baño-

-disculpa pero solo pensé…. – y un gran silencio reino en la habitación- siempre te veo de gala y vestida por la mano de los mejores diseñadores, así que por favor ten un poquito de honestidad y no lo niegues- me dijo en tono histérico llevando mi humor a un nivel más alto obteniendo de mi parte una desfavorable sonrisa cargada básicamente de sarcasmo

-sabes deberías no creer todo lo que ves en el televisor, y además para tu información nunca me visto yo misma para asistir para un evento, siempre me viste tu hermana porque si fuese por mi yo iría en la ropa más ancha y cómoda que encuentre en mi armario – resople en el mismo tono en el que él me discutió anteriormente, cuando a la vez me giraba para así intentar desaparecer por la habitación, pero en este instante sentí una mano sostenerme por la cintura creando así al contacto esa leve corriente eléctrica impulsándome a girarme nuevamente hacia él, pero esta vez para quedar más cerca de su cara

-lo…lo siento- tartamudeo levemente- no pensé que fueses asi, me deje guiar por la televisión- pronuncio dulcemente disculpándose por lo ocurrido anteriormente

-no critico tu forma de pensar- dije soltando una leve risita de mis labios haciendo el momento un poco más divertido, pero aun recordando la corriente existente en mi cintura por el contacto con su mano que me sostenía firmemente

-entonces- realizo una leve pausa para colocar una cara dulce -¿me disculpas?- pregunto haciendo gestos de cachorro regañado, por lo que solté un leve risita solo antes de pronunciar mi veredicto

-este disculpado- dije divertida, aunque en ese instante observe fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes aislándome asi del mundo que nos rodea y sin darme cuentas nuestros rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta el punto de…

-_hola queridos tortolos les recordamos que en la casa hay personas que requieren de su atención_…. _Los esperamos- _ sonó el teléfono de la habitación rompiéndose así automáticamente la conexión existente entre Edward y yo no sin antes soltar un grito al unísono –EMMETT- afirmamos juntos en el instante en el que el brazo de Edward abandono mi cintura

-ya que tenemos que bajar tenemos que volver al tema….. ¿y que te pones?- pregunto Edward al momento en el que tecleaba en el teléfono para borrar el mensaje existente dejado por emmett

-mmm, déjame pensar- dije moviendo mi cabeza en el instante en el que comienzo a analizar mis expectativas, viniéndose asi una idea a mi mente- sabes… que tal si volvemos al tema de anoche- dije y al instante Edward coloco una cara interrogante

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ok se que me quieren matar por no actualizar seguido pero de verdad etaba muuuuuy ocupada…. Pero ahora si tengo tiempo de sobra disponible y voy a colocar un días especial de actualización….. ahora será todos los domingos…**

**No me maten…. Besos y dejen comentarios… eso motiva mucho al escritor **


End file.
